Addicted
by Annie Anarchy
Summary: El cerebro identificaba al amor no como una emoción, sino como una adicción [Serie de drabbles, algunos mantienen relación entre ellos] [IndraSaku]
1. Drabble I

El aire era tóxico; el olor a humo de cigarrillo, sudor y diversas sustancias tóxicas se entremezclaban, creando un ambiente pesado. Sakura podría jurar que su cabeza latía al ritmo de su acelerado corazón. Estaba acalorada, parecía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. La música del antro –si bien era pegadiza– le estaba poniendo de un pésimo humor. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su casa de una maldita vez y quitarse esos malditos tacones de sus hinchados pies. Había bailado casi toda la noche, y eso claramente había traído dolorosas consecuencias.

Bufó con molestia, echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

Ino, su mejor amiga, bailaba animadamente con Sai, contorneando provocativamente sus caderas contra aquel pálido y extraño chico. «Zorra» no pudo evitar pensar, con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Aunque, internamente, se alegraba por el reciente avance de su amiga. Vio como el moreno le susurraba algo al oído y ella asentía torpemente, algo mareada. Seguramente por todo el alcohol –y demás sustancias– que había consumido. Luego de eso, les vio alejarse tomados de la mano, en busca de un poco de privacidad para hacer quién sabe qué cosas.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Su mejor amiga –luego de varios coqueteos disimulados– conseguiría acostarse con el chico que le traía loca desde hace varios meses. Y ella estaba allí, sentada, con cara de mala leche, jaqueca, los pies hinchados y sin cigarrillos. Lo peor de todo era que la perra de Ino era la que tenía coche, y también era la que la había llevado a ese asqueroso antro de baja categoría. Si quería llegar a su casa –sana y salva– debía esperar que ambos tortolos terminaran con su asuntillo.

Mientras sus amigos y conocidos se divertían bailando, toqueteándose y devorándose a besos, ella permanecía sentada en la barra; jugueteando con el popote de su bebida y mirando la pantalla de su móvil ocasionalmente, contando los minutos.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, sintió una fría y ancha mano posarse en su desnuda espalda. Se estremeció débilmente, y maldijo haber llevado ese vestido rosa que –si bien era su favorito– hacía que su menuda y blanca espalda quedara completamente descubierta. Miró de reojo a su acompañante, ese que, luego de manosearle descaradamente la espalda, se había sentado a su lado, pidiéndole al barman un vaso de vodka con hielo.

—¿Aburrida? —preguntó Indra, con una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura se encogió de hombros, experimentando una abrumadora sensación de calidez en sus mejillas. Descaradamente, y por su propio bien, culpó al alcohol, rehuyendo de la penetrante mirada azabache de Indra. Era un chico popular, bien parecido e increíblemente sensual. Básicamente, el sueño de cualquier chica, incluyéndole, claro está.

—Se podría decir que sí —sonrió, algo cohibida. La obscura mirada de Indra estaba fija en ella, analizándole, admirándole.

—¿Qué dices si cambiamos eso?

 _¿Qué?_

—¿H–Huh? —balbuceó, sonrojada, creyendo haber malinterpretado la frase. Él dejó su bebida en la barra y bajó del asiento, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, al igual que los de un cazador frente a su presa.

Y, extendiendo su mano hacia una confundida Sakura, dijo:

—¿Vienes?

— _...Por supuesto._

Mientras se dirigían a los baños públicos, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que, esta vez, la cerda de su rubia amiga tendría que esperar por ella.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo estáis? Esta vez traje otro IndraSaku, luego de una larga ausencia de mi parte. Sinceramente, esta pareja me resulta bastante interesante, y siento que, considerando las personalidades de ambos, la relación entre ellos sería bastante 'peculiar' Y eso me encanta xd. En estos drabbles trataré de demostrar, exactamente, eso: una relación muy peculiar y adictiva. Espero que os guste la idea, me alegraría un montón conocer vuestras opiniones al respecto c:


	2. Drabble II

Sakura Haruno era un chica lista, con un futuro brillante y prometedor por delante. Sin embargo, al ser hija única, y poseer una capacidad mental como la suya, todas las expectativas estaba sobre ella. Todas las miradas —las de su familia, amigos, profesores— estaban fijas en ella. Todos esperaban grandes cosas de su privilegiado cerebro. Creían que llegaría a ser una gran doctora algún día. Nada podía salir mal. Pero, claro, Sakura no era más que una humana. Y ser humano conllevaba tener sentimientos, deseos. Cosas que no hacían más que entorpecer su brillante camino hacia el éxito; le hacían dudar y tropezar –una y otra vez–.

Lo peor de todo es que, en ciertas ocasiones, Sakura sentía que su futuro le importaba una mierda, y sólo quería vivir su jodida vida al máximo. Sin arrepentimientos, ni preocupaciones. Nada de presión y/o estrés. Nada de desvelarse por las noches estudiando, con el único propósito de cumplir todas las expectativas que había sobre ella. No, nada de largas horas de llanto, nada de pastillas para poder dormir.

No, nada de eso.

Porque Sakura se sentía completamente libre cuando estaba con él. Sentía que sería una adolescente eternamente. Sentía que podía tocar el cielo con sus propias manos.

Se sentía feliz; totalmente despreocupada.

Sin embargo, ¿quién dijo que Indra la llevaba por un buen camino? Él no hacía más que alejarla de la línea de meta. Le hacía desistir a la idea de convertirse en una reconocida doctora, destrozaba, sin contemplaciones, todos sus planes perfectamente estructurados.

Y le hacía caer.

Con su fresca y atrayente actitud, con sus profundos ojos negros, y sus manos —toscas, masculinas— le obligaba a sucumbir ante sus más profundos y ocultos deseos.

Él era un demonio; todo su maldito ser parecía gritar «¡Peligro, aléjate!»

Pero, a esas alturas, ya no había retorno alguno.

Estaba perdida, perdida en un mar de infinito placer.

Porque eso era lo que le prometía Indra Uchiha.

Placer, adrenalina.

Como la que estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento, mientras el moreno se adentraba en sus entrañas con estocadas fuertes y certeras, que no hacían más que provocarle un intenso placer.

Se suponía que era una alumna e hija ejemplar; una chica modelo. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Allí, recostada vulgarmente sobre el capote del auto de Indra, agitando sus caderas con vehemencia, suplicando por más, al igual que una maldita perra en celo.

Más profundo, más duro.

—Indra —suspiró, enterrando sus largas y bien cuidadas uñas en la ancha espalda de su amante, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había buscado refugio en las brazos de Indra, precisamente? Sabía bien que lo único que él podía ofrecerle era sexo.

Sakura era una chica ambiciosa, y lo quería todo.

Quería todo lo que Indra pudiera darle.

Pero, en momentos como ese, cuando la presión y el estrés la consumían completamente, el sexo era suficiente para ella.

Y mientras Indra continuara moviendo sus caderas, Sakura se podía dar por satisfecha.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola, ¿cómo estáis? Lamento la tardanza, pero últimamente he estado bastante atareada. Salidas con amigos, nuevas ideas, nuevos fics, estudios, _bleh_ (? De todas maneras, aquí está el segundo _drabble_ , que hice con mucho _love_ para vosotros(? Espero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que os haya gustado esta cosa rara(? LOL. En fin, me haría sumamente feliz conocer vuestras opiniones~ c:

 **RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS ANTERIORES.**

 **(TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO LOS FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS)**

 **ColorsInTheSky:** Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por aquí y comentar, linda. Me hacer feliz(? c': Pues, cuando se me ocurrió esta idea yo estaba escuchando _Fire Meet Gasoline_ , también de Sia. Si lees la letra de la canción, está levemente relacionado con la idea del fanfic, creo(? LOL. Compartimos algo en común: nos encanta shippear a Sakura con muchos LOL. Es que, ¿como no shippear a esa monada de chica con todos los hombres sexys de Naruto? Es imposible LOL. En fin, me alegra mucho que te guste esta loca idea~ c:

 **Yomii20:** Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por aquí y comentar, linda. Me encanta inculcarle cosas nuevas a la gente(? LOL. Me alegra mucho que la idea te guste~


End file.
